Our Story
by XxheartsyouxX
Summary: Nobody seems to understand the relationship between the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. But they've decided to tell you why. Oneshot.


A/N: If you guys like this, please review, because I might do an Ozai x Ursa story, similar to this style. Because it seems like not many people get their relationship either. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA

* * *

"Our Story"

**Zuko's POV**

"People tell me they do not understand our relationship and the reasons for us being together. WELL I SAY SUCKS FOR THEM, THOSE DIRT FACED MONKEY-," she began to say.

"Toph," I said, cutting off her usual ramble.

"What NOWWWW?"

"We talked about this."

She then grumbled, "Stupid sparky thinks he's Mister. Hot pants on top of the kingdom, oh great, fire lord…"

I sighed, and shook my head, but still smiling, "I heard that, you know."

"GLAD YOU DID!" she shouted as she stomped away.

**Toph's POV**

I shook my head, laughing to myself. My _daaaaarling_, Zuko has forced me to write down our _exciting _love story. It is tradition! It is to help our future generations! It is to help the people understand! Oh spirits, kill me now.

I only joke however, I DO love him. Even though many of you do not understand. "What happened to the fearless, rough and tough, no-nonsense Toph?" I'm still here, only, with a different name. I now go by Grandmaster Fire Lady Toph Beifong. But it's not only a name change, I've changed, we all have. More or less, we have all grown up, from when we were all part of the Gaang so long ago. Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen, Snoozles, Sparky, and even me. And so I shall write.

Or tell the scholar and tell him to write it, I meant. I am still as blind as a badger-mole.

And that's just the way I like it.

**Their Story**

* * *

**Toph**

I am the only child of the richest family in the Earth Kingdom, the heir to the Beifong fortune. We are one of the most powerful and most known families throughout all the kingdoms besides royalty. But, I am unknown to the world. Toph Beifong simply does not exist.

And the reason for that?

It is because I was born blind.

**Zuko**

I am the first child of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa, the Royal family of the Fire Nation. We are the strongest family in the entire world, for we are the head of the fire nation, and the cause of this war. But I am anything but strong. I am simply a banished prince, searching for his lost honor.

And the reason for that?

It is because I was soft, and born with a heart.

**Toph**

But it is a gift, in disguise. I see through the earth. I feel it, listen to it, become one with it. Almost like echolocation, seismic sense maps out my surroundings, but I'm not a wolf-bat, most obviously. My senses are heightened and I can thoroughly walk and run. I am not really blind! For the spirits gifted me with the power of bending.

_Earth bending_.

**Zuko**

What is even the reason for this? Why was I given this power? My sister was far better. A prodigy they said. Everything came so easy to her. But for me? I was cast away with disapproving glances by my father, and my pain eased by my mother. I trained. Hard, far too hard. Ten times more then Azula did. But it made no difference. I was good, but never as good as her. The spirits torture me with this power of bending.

_Fire bending._

**Toph**

And that was unacceptable for my parents. I was given small lessons by the earth bending "master" in the Earth Nation. He was to teach me only the basics. Moving and lifting only the smallest of rocks. It was no matter, he was no master anyways.

_I was._

I learned from the true masters. The original earth benders, far before our time. The badger-moles taught me to move the earth, to listen to it, to become one with it. I practiced whenever I could, slipping away from my _blind _parents. As they thought I was learning the proper ways of becoming a lady, I bended the ground with my large friends. Hah! To think I was blind, it is far too ironic.

But it's only because they never noticed me. I acted like a young child of upper class, with proper manners. I dressed like a young child of upper class, with flowing silk dresses and silky, ebony hair. I was exactly what a young child of upper class should be.

On the outside.

In the inside, I was dying. Burning, _screaming_ to be heard. I was never listened to. Everyone thought I was a petite blind girl who could barely stand. I was thought to be helpless by my servants, maids, and parents. I could feel their pity, as the stared at me with sad eyes.

And it killed me. I could stand up for myself! I could be independent and strong. I could move mountains. I can fight.

I could fight.

And that's when the Blind Bandit was born.

**Zuko**

It was not that I wasn't one for travel, but I was accustomed to the royal lifestyle. Actually, much more then accustomed, I _loved _it. I liked being waited on, being clothed and dressed, dining on the finest foods. I did not know why, but I did.

But I also enjoyed simple things as well. The turtle duckling in our shallow pond made me happy as well. Or maybe it was my mother, who handed me breadcrumbs as she smiled at me, playing with the small, fuzzy animals. I enjoyed it. It was peaceful and quiet, very calming. Much unlike my father.

He glared at me and yelled at me. It seemed as if he was always barking furious orders at us, but always smiling for Azula. We trained long and hard, sweat always dripping down our clothes.

But at night when I felt like crying and breaking down, my mother was always there. I loved her so, but still, I always yearned for my father's acceptance. For him to smile at me, like he used to long ago, when we went to Ember Island. But then one night she wasn't. She simply disappeared. With no trace at all.

I never got it though. I never received what I so badly craved for. All those long hours were wasted upon. What I received instead, was something far, far worse.

_Banishment_.

And this wretched scar to remind me every day that I was not worthy.

Soon after, I left on boat, with my Uncle at side.

And the search for the Avatar began.

**Toph **

I knew what I wanted. I went out to become the strongest, toughest, roughest girl you could ever find. I would be the world's greatest Earth bender they had ever seen.

And that is what I strove to be.

First becoming the champion of the underground Earth bending tournaments held by Xin Fu.

Then I was Toph, the Avatar's Earth bending teacher.

I soon became the strongest, most powerful Earth bender of the time, even though many did not believe me, due to my height and petite frame.

I created metal bending.

I am the Greatest Earth bending master the world had ever known, and I knew that. I had finally gotten what I wanted. Or so it seemed. Because even though I was happy, a tiny part in me was still not satisfied. It seemed that, I really hadn't gotten what I wanted.

For my parents to see, that I was strong. That I could handle myself. That I wasn't helpless.

All I truly wanted was acceptance.

**Zuko**

I knew what I wanted. I always knew it. Everyday I was reminded of it when I woke up and looked into the mirror. I was going to find the Avatar. I was going to find him, capture him, and take him back to the Fire Nation. I would be a hero. I would be known all across the land. I would be loved. I would have my honor back. And of course, I would have the acceptance of my father.

But time went on. I kept going on this perilous and torturous journey in search for the young Avatar. I grew tired and restless, feeling as if we'd never catch him.

Sometimes it did not feel right. To be chasing this young boy, who was only trying to save the world. He who was only trying to save the people, and the other nations besides my own. It felt wrong.

But I always reminded myself, of the comfort I would receive back home. When I could once again dress in the finest silk and dine on the finest foods. When my father would be proud. Lord Ozai would be proud. And this fueled me every day, to keep hunting, searching.

But I would realize sooner or later, that this was not what I wanted at all.

I wanted a father. A father who would love and care for me. A father who was proud of me, whatever I did.

All I truly wanted was a father.

**Toph**

I suppose that was the biggest key to our relationship. How it first spurred. Started.

It was our anger. Our hatred. Our lost feelings of acceptance. It was our lonely childhood that brought us together. We talked through out the sleepless nights, when we could not fall asleep without being plagued with nightmares. We shared stories and insults, many more insults on my part, and we connected in some strange way. The connection between us was strong, staying in touch even long after the war. Our friendship built over many long years was not something easily found, but we slowly began to realize, there were more than just feelings of friendship.

A small flower had started to blossom between us, and it was slowly growing stronger.

It was love.

**Zuko**

Slowly, after being friends for years, new feelings were created as well. It was not like they were unknown to us. We had dated others; we knew what love felt like. Toph and I would always talk about our dates; usually I and she would always tease me about it.

"You're being such a girl. I _really _would have loved it, if you hadn't described what it was like to kiss her. Thanks, Princess," she would say.

It was true, I was always describing to her in great detail, but only because I was so happy and excited. She understood though, she just loved to tease. We discussed feelings, relationship problems, dealt with break ups together.

We were no strangers to love.

Until we started falling for each other.

**Toph**

_Aliens_

That was my conclusion at first. I was turning into an alien. Maybe wearing this space rock bracelet from Sokka for so long was having its effects on me. I was so lost and confused. Zuko? Zuzu? Princess? Sparky? Hot stuff? Fire Lord? How was I falling for him?

My best friend.

Aang thought it natural, saying we knew each other so well, and worked together great. He described us as a puzzle piece that fit perfectly.

I punched him for that.

Sokka teared up and said "Our little Toph is growing up, but far too much, Zuko's OLD you know!"

I punched him too.

Katara liked the idea, she thought well of it, and just told me to follow where ever the wind blew.

"Just go with it."

**Zuko**

She came to the Palace one night, specifically asking for me. Toph seemed uneasy, her face looked stone hard and emotionless, much like the earth she bended.

She walked straight at me and just said one thing.

"Just go with it"

And then she kissed me.

She was always the more straight forward one.

**Toph and Zuko**

And here we are now, our story coming to a circle, and to an end. Sitting on our bed, the Fire Lord and Fire Lady leaning against each other, holding hands and smiling.

We were sitting contently just watching.

Watching our beautiful baby daughter roll around on the floor, staring at us with here bright eyes.

Our baby daughter Lin.


End file.
